After the Fact
by superchick67
Summary: What happens after Sam summons Crowley and Dean wakes up as a demon?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Because I had to get some type of closure. Even if it's really not… Kinda based off of/response to this post: /uBcX5p_

"Dammit Crowley, where are you?"

Sam threw the box of matches on the ground. They skidded and landed next to polished leather shoes as the King of Hell appeared. He looked up at the demon.

"Calm down, Moose. No need to get upset." Crowley sounded bored.

"No need to get _upset_? It's because of you that my brother is dead!"

"Now, now, don't cry. Remember the good times." It seemed Crowley was in the mood for pleasantries.

Sam was not. "Bring Dean back."

"I already have."

The threat that was on the tip of Sam's tongue died as the words registered in his mind. Almost instantaneously, the doors of the dungeon flew open, as though pushed by invisible hands. Dean strode into the room, familiar smirk back in place.

Dean turned to face his brother. His eyes flashed black.

"Heya, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wasn't planning on writing another chapter… but here it is? Based off of a bunch of posts on tumblr. _

"Dean?" Sam gasped. No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening.

Dean's grin grew wider. He held out his arms. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize your own brother?" He laughed at the horrified look on Sam's face. "Calm down. You shouldn't get all worked up over nothing, Sammy."

"This is not _nothing. _And don't call me that."

"Call you what, Sammy? I'll call you whatever I please." Sam noticed Dean held the First Blade tightly. When the demon tried stepping forward, Sam took a step back. "Aww, no need to be afraid of your big brother."

Sam drew a shaky breath. "You are _not _Dean."

It was then that Crowley decided to make his presence known. "Actually, it is." He seemed to regret letting Sam remember he was there when the hunter turned on him.

"_You. _What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all him, darling."

Sam weighed his options, deciding killing Crowley right this moment might not help him or Dean in the future. He decided to deal with the king of Hell later.

The hunter faced Dean- _no, not Dean_- and began chanting in Latin. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"

Dean started laughing, otherwise unaffected.

"Omnis satanica potestas-"

"Silly Sammy, that won't work."

Sam screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He prayed to the only angel he could trust. _Castiel, I need your help ASAP. It's Dean._

He opened his eyes to see the trench coated man directly in front of him. "Sam," he started out, voice not as composed as usual. "I know Dean is- is dead." He looked as if he was saying the words for the first time. "And I _deeply _regret it, you don't know how much, but I cannot bring him back."

Sam shook his head. He motioned behind the angel. "It's not that."

Castiel turned around and froze as Dean stood there, grinning cheekily. The angel's anger was instantaneous. "You_- get out of him_!"

Crowley deemed it an appropriate time to speak up again. "Hello again, love. Nice to see you too. The weather's fine tonight, don't you think?"

Castiel turned to him, studying his face. Finally, he stopped searching the king of Hell's expression. "You have my attention."

Sam gaped at the man beside him. "What? That's it? 'You have my attention'? Smite him, or make him get the demon out of Dean!"

Dean's voice came from right behind Sam this time. "Hello? I can hear you. I'm still here, you know."

"Shut up so we can get my brother back."

"Ouch, that hurts, Sammy." The black eyes shifted back to green. "I _am _your brother."

"No, you're not."

Crowley interrupted. "If you girls would stop your bickering, you'd know that he actually is your brother, Moose."

Castiel's expression was a mixture of curiosity and horror. He addressed Crowley. "But that would mean the Mark-"

"Yep."

"And Dean-"

"Yes."

"Then, he's not-"

"He most definitely is not."

Sam had had enough. "Is not what?"

Castiel answered. "Because of the Mark of Cain, Dean has not become a regular demon. He is now a Knight of Hell."

Sam swallowed. "You mean, possessed by a Knight of Hell?"

Cas shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The Mark has twisted his soul into something completely different. From the moment he first picked up the Blade, he was… less than human."

"Are you implying that we are inferior? Demons are people, too!" Dean complained from behind them.

Crowley sighed. "Finally, someone gets it!"

The hunter and the angel turned to him. "Shut up!" they both commanded.

He raised his hands in mock offense.

"So, you're telling me, there's no getting rid of this? Why can't we cure him, like I almost did with Crowley?"

"Well, yeah, cause _that _ended up so well." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam ignored him. "I don't care if I die."

Dean was suddenly very alert. "I care if you die!" he protested Sam's plan.

"No, you don't. You're a demon."

"Just because I'm a Knight doesn't mean I can't care about you, Sammy. The very first Knight in all existence fell in love, you know."

"Yeah, but…" Dean had him there. From the look on his face, he knew it, too.

Sam dragged a hand down his face. "This day has been too long. I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. Keep an eye on them, will you?" he asked the angel as he went to take a nap. He was still wary of this new Dean. The hunter still didn't trust him, but he really did need a few hours of sleep. "I'll be back in the morning."

_A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the ending. I had all the rest of it going great, and then I couldn't think of an ending to save my life. So... this happened. There'll probably be a new chapter soon, because that ending would be mean to give readers and then never come back._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I guess now is the time to bow down and beg for your forgiveness… I know I said 'soon' and that was a couple weeks ago, but please don't hate me. I really have been trying to work on this, but stuff keeps getting in the way. The internet suddenly wouldn't connect, no matter what I did, and then five days later I went camping with my grandparents for a week (not by choice, I had a family reunion) and I was told there would be electricity… (spoiler alert: there wasn't). I just got back a few hours ago, when the internet wouldn't connect AGAIN. I also suck at typing, and I wrote most of this chapter in a notebook (again, no electricity)_

_I guess I should mention that I don't own Supernatural or have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and nothing else is._

It wasn't surprising that Sam didn't sleep much, given the situation. Instead of the six hours Sam originally intended to catch, the hunter only slept for three and a half, and "slept" was an overstatement. Tossing and turning all night doesn't amount to much rest and relaxation. Sam desperately hoped everything had been a bad dream, but no such luck. As he padded to the bunker's kitchen for some coffee, he heard loud, familiar sounding singing from the dungeon.

Forgetting the coffee, Sam tried to research some things that might help Dean, but gave up looking through the Men of Letters' available resources when Crowley started yelling at Dean to shut up and Dean sang even louder. Sam sighed as he descended the staircase. By the time Sam got to the dungeon, Dean was practically screaming the chorus of "Highway to Hell."

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO- Hey, Sammy!" Dean stopped and grinned when the doors opened and Sam came in. His eyes were thankfully their normal shade of green. "That song's strangely appropriate, don'tcha think?" he mused, mostly to himself. Crowley chose to ignore the other demon. "Hello, Moose. I don't suppose you could let me out anytime soon?" Sam opted to pretend he didn't hear him.

The hunter looked around the room and saw Dean lounging in the interrogation chair, feet propped up on the desk. Crowley was standing in a different, smaller, and more recently drawn Devil's Trap in the corner. "He's in time out." Dean said with a fake pout as he saw Sam observing the King of Hell's state. Crowley glowered at Dean. Castiel leaned against the wall, silently watching the two prisoners. He looked tired.

"So, how'd you sleep, Sammy?" Sam didn't bother correcting Dean about the nickname.

"I'm not awake enough to deal with this," Sam said, purposefully ignoring Dean's question. He turned to Castiel, who was instantly holding a cup of coffee and a donut from the bakery in town. Sam didn't bother protesting the donut when it was thrust into his hands. He deserved a little sugar.

"Aww, what, so he gets coffee and we don't?" Dean whined. "Is it because we're demons? That's racism, you know."

Sam glared at him and raised the cup to his lips, never breaking eye contact. Dean winced dramatically. "Oh, that's cold."

Sam smirked. "Actually, it's quite hot."

Dean's eyes went black, and he snapped his fingers. The paper cup appeared in his left hand. He took a sip and mirrored Sam's earlier smirk. "Mmm, you're right." He said. "It is quite hot."

Above Crowley's complaints about being held prisoner and Dean's complaints about Sam's "friggin' foamy mocha girly coffee", the hunter and the angel discussed their next move. Or tried to, at least. "Where they like this all night?" Sam asked, gesturing to the two demons.

Cas nodded. "I thought about gagging them, but…"

"I don't blame you."

Dean decided to start narrating their every action in a dramatic voice. "Sam and Castiel conversed in the shadowed corner of the horrible dungeon." He paused. "What's a better adjective for 'horrible'?"

Crowley decided to be helpful for once. "Try 'dismal'"

"The dismal dungeon." Dean shook his head. "No, I don't want alliteration. How about… you know what, forget it. Let's just go with horrible." He picked up on his narration. "What where they going to do? With Sam's brave, heroic, handsome brother turned into a demon, who was going to pick up all the chicks?" He returned to his usual voice. "The answer is, of course, me. I'll still be getting ladies throwing themselves at me, human or not."

Crowley muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll throw _something_ at you."

Sam sighed and massaged his temples, dragging his hand down his face as Dean resumed his deep dramatic voice.

"Samantha's gigantic paws were-"

"Enough!" Sam yelled, shocking his brother into silence. He turned back to Castiel. "Can we take this upstairs?" he asked. The angel nodded, and immediately Dean began to protest.

"Don't leave me here alone with _him_!" he cried, pointing to Crowley in the corner. When Sam didn't make any move to erase the Devil's Trap he was in, he turned to Cas.

"Castieeeeellll!" he dragged the angel's name out. "Please? I wanna help."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, fine, I don't. But I _do _want out. I'm bored! There's no wifi down here."

Sam addressed Castiel. "Those gags might be a good idea right now."

Cas waved his hand and thick fabric appeared, effectively stopping any sound coming out of Dean's mouth and tying his hands together.

"On second thought…" Sam continued, "On Crowley, too." Another wave of the hand, and Crowley had matching restraints.

"Those won't last for long, Cas… Cas?" The angel was swaying back and forth. He clutched Sam's shoulder to keep from falling. "Cas! Are you okay?" Stupid question. He was very obviously _not _okay.

"Dean, get up!" the younger Winchester demanded.

Something that sounded like a muffled "But-"

"UP!"

Without another sound Dean stood from his chair. Holding Castiel's arm, Sam dragged the angel through the Devil's Trap and helped him into the chair.

"Grace… is failing." Castiel muttered.

Failing grace… Did the Men of Letters know about borrowed grace? Did they even know about angels? Sam had no idea where to start. He automatically turned to his brother to ask for help.

Dean was gone.

_A/N: Ooh, suspense! I'll try to be faster with the next update, but I'm not making any promises. _

_Normally with a multi-chaptered story I would type it all out before even posting the first chapter, but I didn't know it was going to be multi-chaptered. This started out as a oneshot, but then I was like "How would Sam react?" and then the second chapter had the suckiest ending ever (besides maybe the ending of the movie _Outbreak. _That was the worst ending of all time. It wasn't the events, just the last words… Very unsatisfying [Btw, Dean references that movie in Croatoan!]). Anyway, I didn't know what to do for a third chapter, but I couldn't just leave the story there. So I really don't know what I'm doing here… Does anyone have ideas for the fourth chapter? Because that would be really helpful. This author's note is much longer than I'd planned on making it, so I'm just gonna go now…_


End file.
